gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Manchineels!
*shoves a manchineel fruit down Samey's throat* * 2:46Sunsummer7 *dies and reincarnates as a lion, mauls Amy* * 2:46Gogogadget831 OW RUDE! * *punches lion* * 2:46Sunsummer7 fite me * 2:46JamesQuentinMoore Girls stop * shut up you incompetant scum! * 2:47Sunsummer7 what she said * 2:47Gogogadget831 *punches Samey* * 2:47Sunsummer7 *eats Amy* * 2:47Gogogadget831 *kicks* * *escapes* * *takes off on an escape pod to Isengard* * 2:47JamesQuentinMoore When did you become so mean? * 2:47Gogogadget831 *helps trap the Hobbits* * 2:48Sunsummer7 *roars at Topher* * 2:48JamesQuentinMoore since.. since *starts making out with Topher* * 2:48Gogogadget831 *blow torches Scarlett's hair off* * 2:48Sunsummer7 EW *kicks Topher and Scarlett* * ^oops * 2:48Peppermint Princesswhy are you rping here * 2:48Gogogadget831 started it * 2:48Sunsummer7It's fun * ^^ * 2:49Peppermint Princessalso im officially god tier at designing wikis * 2:49JamesQuentinMoorek * 2:49Gogogadget831 starts everything * 2:49Peppermint Princessyou guys can continue * NanoPower512 has been voted off and is boarding the Boat of Shame. * 2:49JamesQuentinMoore * 2:49Gogogadget831 Hi Courtney! * 2:49Peppermint Princessthere werent any other convos going on when you started i think so youre not rly interrupting anything * 2:49Gogogadget831ok * 2:49Sunsummer7 *mauls Gwen* * 2:50Gogogadget831 *tackle hugs* * 2:50Sunsummer7 :P * 2:50Gogogadget831 *strips Courtney naked and does censored stuff* * 2:50Sunsummer7 AHHHH Y U SO OBSEEESED * 2:50Gogogadget831 BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!! * *French kisses Courtney* * 2:50Sunsummer7 *drinks soda* * 2:51KidLego09wut the fuck * 2:51Gogogadget831 Well, this is interesting * *sips ice cold pink lemonade* * 2:51Sunsummer7 *does censored stuff to Trent* * 2:51Gogogadget831 Get off me! * *pushes off him* * 2:51Sunsummer7 Get off me! * 2:52Gogogadget831 SAY YOU'LL MARRY ME FIRST * *slips ring down finger* * 2:52Sunsummer7 MARRY ME TRENT * 2:52KidLego09i go on chat and see this.. * 2:52Sunsummer7 NOOOOO * 2:52Gogogadget831 *shoves a manchineel fruit down Duncan's throat* * YES!!! *ties up Courtney to her* * *perma-glues* * 2:52JamesQuentinMooreisn't it fun @kid * 2:52Gogogadget831 Now we can see our faces forever! * *pecks Courtney's lips gently* * Hey Chef! Marry us! * 2:53Sunsummer7 AHHHH *runs up to Gwen and Courtney, with throat literally burning to death* * 2:53Gogogadget831 Sure...whatever * Creepy obsessed goth chick, do you take the CIT wannabe to be your wife? * I do! * And you, CIT wannabe? * Oh she does! * 2:54Sunsummer7 NO *breathes fire* * 2:54Gogogadget831 That does it. You are officially married! * 2:54Sunsummer7 *breathing fire as well* * 2:54Gogogadget831 Let's adopt a kid now! * *goes to adoption center* * 2:54JamesQuentinMoore *walks in and looks around* what in the world happened here? * 2:54Gogogadget831 I pick her! *points to Eva* * 2:54Sunsummer7 adopt me * 2:54Gogogadget831 FEED ME!!! * 2:55Sunsummer7 *adopts Cody* * 2:55Gogogadget831 and both adopt * 2:55KidLego09 *fucks everyone* * the end * 2:55JamesQuentinMoore *falls into Eva's mouth and get's eaten* * 2:55Gogogadget831 *cuffs Sierra for stalking* * *throws Sierra in jail* * 2:55Sunsummer7 *feeds to * * 2:55Gogogadget831 YUM! * 2:55Sunsummer7 *out of misery* FREEDOM * 2:55Gogogadget831 *tucks in Eva to bed and kisses her forehead* * EWWWW!! * GOTH GERMS! * WAAAAAHHHH! * *ignores Eva and does censored stuff to Courtney* * 2:56Sunsummer7 *reluctantly kisses Eva, seeing no way out of this* * ... y * 2:56Gogogadget831 *feeds immortal potion to Courtney* * *drinks immortal potion* * 2:56JamesQuentinMoore *appears out of nowhere* Did you know if you eat human you turn into a vampire! *starts eating Eva slowly* * 2:56Gogogadget831And they both live happily ever after! * The end! * 2:57Sunsummer7 That's the worst bedtime story ever Chef! * CraveTheSun has stepped onto the dock. * 2:57Gogogadget831 It was the best I could do Category:Roleplays